


Blind Date

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [6]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey has failed to ask the girl he's been crushing on and now Pepper gets to set him up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmi_hayes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmi_hayes/gifts).



> Prompt - Carol and Rhodey! Blind date + hottie I pass everyday ❤️❤️❤️

“She cut her hair,” Rhodey stated as he took a seat across from Tony and Pepper.

“The hot blonde?” Tony asked.

Rhodey nodded.

“How short?”

“Real short. She had it styled into one of those fauxhawks. She looked amazing with it.”

“Did you talk to her?” Pepper asked.

Rhodey shook his head. ”No.”

“Well, that makes a month, which means…”

Rhodey sighed. “I go on that blind date that I agreed to.”

“Yep, Jess’ friend, Carol. I’ll set it up.” Pepper smiled at him.

Rhodey looked at Tony, pleading with him.

Tony shook his head. ”Like I can stop her. She’s ridiculously happy and won’t stop until we are as well.”

Pepper glared at that. “Please, I gave him a month to introduce himself to the blonde.” She turned to look at Rhodey and jabbed a finger into his chest. ”You never manned up to talk to her.”

“I didn’t know what to say to her!”

“You had a month.”

“She has a point.”

“You realize once she sets me up, she’s going to set you up.”

“Except I talked to my guy.”

Rhodey frowned. ”You did?”

Tony nodded, looking smug.

“Fine, set up the damn date.”

“You’re going to like her,” Pepper stated.

*

Rhodey unwrapped his scarf as he stood near the cafeteria doors. He’d been given Carol’s email and her phone number. The big snowstorm made it so that he didn’t want to venture too far, so their coffee date had turned into lunch at the cafeteria that was equidistant from their dorms. 

He caught sight of a familiar red jacket and glanced. Yeah, it was the hot blond, wearing a truly awful hat. The hat went into a pocket and she fluffed her fauxhawk up some, before pulling out her phone. She bit her lip as she typed out a message.

Rhodey jumped slightly as he felt his phone vibrate. He figured it was Pepper to remind him about this, but dug it out. It was from Carol, she was here. He glanced up to see the blonde was looking around. 

There was no way, Rhodey thought as he pushed off against the wall. He licked his lips. ”Carol?”

The blonde jumped, turning to look at him. ”Rhodey?”

Rhodey smiled. ”Yeah, it’s nice to put a face to the name and a name to the face. I’ve, uh, seen you around campus.”

Carol regarded him. “Yeah?”

Rhodey nodded.

“I’ve seen you around, too.”


End file.
